Forum:Anime slips
Note: This is not from original article writing made by the editors. This is from the F.Y. fansite perryandtsua * Miaka can't drown -- even when she isn't being saved! * Just how many times can one of them be mortally wounded anyway? * All of them think that Miaka is sooo innocent, sweet & pure, but she willingly lies to her seven loyal seishi (especially Tamahome) * If Yui was really Miaka's best friend, then wouldn't Yui give Miaka the benefit of the doubt a couple of times? After all, she did show up in Kutou Country all alone. * After all thethings that Yui has done to Miaka, how could Miaka even believe that Yui is her friend? After all, if your best friend did all that to you, would YOU still be friends? I DON'T THINK SO!!! * Why is it that the only death that Miaka is worthy of doesn't work? (Being hit in the head by a soggy floating log while bathing) * Tasuki should definitely charcoal Tamahome more often ^_~ * I tend to think that backing up into the same tree over and over again while trying to escape assassins would result in your death. Apparantly, the assasins have problems. * How come Miaka only knows how to fight occasionally? * Does it bother anyone that Miaka has a Sailor Moon complex? * Miaka turns the Gay Straight. (Does that bother anybody else?) * Granted Miaka was fooled a couple of times, but I think she has problems in that every woman she meets for the rest of the series somehow gets her breasts felt or chewed on. . . ahem! * Also, does Miaka have a Monteray Jack complex (Rescue Rangers) because minus the cool little whisker twitchy thing and the stoned "Cheeeeeeeeese" noise, get Miaka around food and what mind that she had to begin with is completely overridden. * Tamahome survives after being run through by Hotohori * Miaka still loves Tamahome when he's evil. (Is she blind?!!! Hotohori is right there!!! Baka ni hato!) * Aside from completely ignoring the most wonderful guy in the series, Miaka then goes on to play the battered wife with Tamahome. "Oh, sure dear, you can stab me if it will make you love me. . . PLEASE STAB HER. . . PUT HER OUT OF OUR MISERY * After being beaten to a bloody pulp by Tamahome, one of the worst things that has happened to Tasuki is that his fingernails have been torn to the quick. * Chiriko needs to learn how to stab himself. If suicide was such a big thing back then, you'd think that they'd know how to do it correctly. Hmph! * Shoka-san needed a bigger role (i.e. stabbing the SLEEPING Miaka successfully) * Miaka's dream about Tamahome being deep fried by Nakago and then eaten is not real. * MORE CHIBI NAKAGO!! * More Chichiriiiiii. . . no da!!! * Ewwww. Poor birdie. Inflicting pain upon small animals and then leaving their corpses around the palace. . . how much fun can we possibly have? Maybe they could make a children's series out of this. * Nakago doesn't actually rape Miaka. * I love how Yui thinks that if Miaka is raped, Miaka can't call Suzaku, but that if she (Yui) is no longer virginal, she can still call Seiryuu. * Nuriko dies *_* * Soi dies * Nakago carries around Soi's body for possibly several months. (does flesh not decompose in ancient China?) First the bird, now Soi. Maybe Nakago has a corpse fetish. * Miaka doesn't drink the amnesia juice * Tomo's voice (he has cool hair though, but the paint needs to go!) * Job description for Seiryuu Seishi: must have problems raping Miaka, destroying Miaka, etc. . . * Hotohori dies *whimper, whimper, sniff* * Nakago fails to notice the very large and sharply sculpted rock that he's standing right next to while using his chi to stone Miaka to death. * If Tamahome doesn't have a shadow in the "real" world, then why does his hair shadow his face? * Why doesn't Taitsu-kun let the Nyan Nyan make her look good? * Is Taiitsu-kun a girl or a boy? (this is still being debated) * If Taiitsu-kun is trying to discourage the relationship between Tamahome and Miaka, why do those two end up naked and in bed together (after they are beaten up by Nakago in Kutou country)? * Nakago licks Tamahome. (Is Nakago gay? Bi? If he is Bi, then why Tamahome? Chichiri and Tasuki are much better. * Tamahome just stands there with his arm through Nakago. (slimy, sticky, wet, warm, YUCK!!!) * Somehow Tamahome reads Nakago's thoughts/memories while having his arm in a rather Freudian spot. * Miaka fails to sprout feathers while Yui was sporting the latest scaly fashions * Nakago does not become a god. (and if he were a god fighting against the forces of Miaka, I'd gladly serve Nakago) A freudian analysis of this would again seem to apply, but I'll just leave that for the reader and run away before Ansatsusha-sama finds out that I've written this here. * The brainless wonder (a.k.a. Miaka) somehow manages to win * This series needs to include in their character's minds "how to commit suicide." There are far too many ATTEMPTS!!! * Tetsuya spends the greater part of the series reading from an old book in a dark library -- with his sunglasses on. * Keisuke, Miaka's brother, who is supposedly sooo concerned about the welfare of his sister simply hands over the book to his friend and then ignores what is going on. Having already read part of what had happened, don't you think that some of the excuses Tetsuya came up with are kinda lame? * Do Yui and Miaka's parents just somehow miss the fact that their daughters are gone for several days? Category:Watercooler